Broken
by dime-piece
Summary: .:Complete:. The trio finish Hogwarts. Hermione meets a Stranger who changes her life around. This stranger comes with a hidden secret.
1. The Departure

Disclaimer: Obviously I Don't Own Harry Potter...just the plot.

Authors Notez: This is must be like the longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope you like it so far and if you do (or don't) review it and let me know what I screwed up on. Til next time. Latez!

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

Chapter 1: The Departure

The rain had abruptly stopped but drips of water ran down the window glass blurring the scenery. A few dark tears can be glimpsed but over all darkness lurked. A sigh came from her lips in relief and also in many other ways grief. The sound of the train against the steel bars made a soothing rhythm only those who paid attention would hear. There was laughter around the compartment, excitement above all else hidden by sadness for departing is such sweet sorrow. Hermione Granger shifted her position to watch her two best friends play a game of cards. _Our last year at Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry is now over and all they can do is play a lousy game of cards. _Another sigh escaped her lips in frustration and worry. _How will I ever manage to be without you guys? _Unexpected tears came down her eyes and left a trail on her cheeks. Quickly wiping them a way with one swift movement from her fingers.

Harry Potter raised his hands in triumph for he had just one the game over Ron Weasley. Ron threw the pile of cards on the floor with the rest of the deck and got up to fix his white collar shirt. "You were just lucky." Ron grinned at Harry after he had stacked the cards neatly.

"No mate! You just can't stand the fact that I beat you!" Harry chuckled. His expression had shown a sadness only Hermione had noticed just then turned to look her right in the eyes.

"What's wrong 'Mione? Been quiet all day." Harry said with concern as he patted her shoulder. Hermione gave her best grin but knew that it was a fake as she can see her reflection through Harry's glasses.

"Nothings wrong. We finished our last year of school. We all are doing something completely different with our lives and Me....I'll miss you guys like crazy." The tears Hermione had fought earlier came down in a stream. Ron looked at her then quickly wrapped her around his arms. Ron's body was tense and Hermione could feel it but she was over worked with this sorrow that she hadn't given time to notice.

"Ssh.. Hermione. We will never leave you! Will be right here by your side. Won't we Harry?" Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and glared at Harry to reassure her as well.

"Of course we will. And since I'm not going back to that muggle family I will stay with Ron and you can always visit us, as long as you want!" Harry said. Hermione lifted herself off Ron who had a stain of tears on his shirt and looked at Harry. Harry smiled brightly at her and she gave him a warm embrace.

"What will I do without you two." Hermione whispered. For the rest of the train ride Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up sleepy heads!" Ron shook Hermione's shoulder gently. Hermione woke up with a groan raising herself off Harry's arm. Harry had also fallen asleep his glasses almost came down his nose. As soon as Hermione jerked off him he also raised his eyes to look at her.

"What?" Harry stretched the arm that Hermione fell asleep on over his head and twisted his back giving it a small crack.

"We're almost there!" Ron said huskily. He stood in front of them clearly showing that he was annoyed. He had also changed his school garments into a loose black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "I can't believe you made me sit around for thirty minutes with nothing to do!" Ron shouted which was normal to Hermione since she had received her fair share. But for some reason this made her heart feel empty. _This will be the last shouting I'll ever have from him._

"Oh, you big goof!" Hermione yelled back. She rose to her feet standing right in front of him and smiled. "I'm sorry." Hermione threw her arms around his neck. Ron's expression changed from angry to happy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione laughed at the sudden gesture.

"I've got to go change." Hermione disconnected the embrace and grabbed her purse which had her muggle clothes inside.

The corridors were empty, most likely all the students were inside packing last minute things or saying there farewells. The thought made her almost want to cry again but Hermione promised herself not to break out in tears. She quickly made her way to the restroom. Hermione stared at the outfit she had chosen to wear for her departure. A black tank top with white hip hugger jeans.

After she had changed her garments she stared at her reflection. Her face still had a sadden feature to it. _Damn you! _Cursing herself for having eyes that can be read like an open book. Hermione heard a knock and a muffled voice.

"Get out! There are other people who need to use the damn restroom!" Hermione sighed. Some student's were awfully impatient and without waiting another second she opened the door and looked at the person who had knocked. Hermione looked at him distastefully for it was none other then her enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Mud-blood! Get out of my way!" Malfoy spoke in a harsh tone as he pushed her aside to enter. Hermione glared at him before replying.

"I'm surprised you want to use it after all it might be contaminated by me!" Hermione shouted as soon as the doors closed behind her. _Stupid, good for nothing, arrogant, self-absorbed, down right spoiled prick! _Hermione had the urge to yell those words as well but held it back. _I will not lower my self to his level. _Hermione turned and walked off down the corridors not once looking back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden trio had made there way off the train all carrying their luggage. Hermione glanced around at the crowd of students and parents who all waited briskly. Hermione couldn't see her parents but knew it was for the best for it will make her cry again. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione before giving another a tight hug. _Their last hug._

"Ronald!" Ms. Weasley squeaked. Her plump body ran over to them, while Mr. Weasley calmly walked. "I've missed you kids!" She hugged them each before turning to look at Harry.

"And you will be staying with us I presume?" Ms. Weasley winked. Harry grinned and nodded his head in affirmation. Ms. Weasley stared at Hermione who had noticed her sorrow.

"Oh! Hermione don't look like that! You are welcome at my home night and day." Ms. Weasley embraced her in arms. A fresh smell of peppermint surrounded her and it reminded of her the first time she had met Ron's mom.

"I'm glad you three are back! Let me get those luggages for you." Mr. Weasley had finally caught up with them as he glanced around. "Where's Ginny?" He said quizzically. The trio had shrugged the last time they seen her was when they entered the Hogwarts Express.

"Well everyone. Tell Ginny I said bye, I have to go! I'll write you all!" Hermione said. It was hard for her to accept that school had ended so quickly and they have become adults. Ron was the first to hug her, he held on to her longer then he had to.

"Come visit us!" Ron looked at her with plea in his eyes. Hermione chuckled and nodded. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder waiting for his hug. She quickly embraced him and began to softly cry.

"I will visit you guys and you guys visit me!" Looking at Harry then at Ron.

"Of course!" Harry said excitedly letting go of her. Hermione grabbed her luggage and started to walk slowly away from the crowd as she waved good bye to her best friends. It was the last time, Hermione thought, that she would walk off platform nine and three quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione waited for fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of her parents. _Where are they!? _Hermione glanced at the Clock above the checking counter of the train station. Hermione sat on her luggage leaning against the brick wall and counted the pebbles on the floor. Another five minutes had slowly passed by when she noticed a dark figure walk towards her. The figure became taller as they made their way in front of Hermione. The light of the sun after the rain had cleared the dark shadows of the figure that was hiding their face and right there before her stood Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed. She had wasted her whole Hogwarts life throwing rude remarks and she had no more time to waste on him. He smirked down at her.

"Stupid mud-blood. I don't want anything." Malfoy hissed back at her. He moved himself to stand against the wall she had been leaning on. Hermione looked up at him and arched her eyebrow. _Why is he here? _Hermione shook her head and made her way back to counting pebbles. _Mom, Dad I wish you'd hurry._ Hermione was getting agitated as the time had slowly passed by and that had made Malfoy look down at her and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione uttered quietly half not wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"You're parent's are late." Malfoy said then sighed. "I know the feeling." Hermione looked up at him this time staring at him in the eyes, the steel grey eyes that never showed any emotions had a small glint of remorse that Hermione had never seen before.

"My parent's aren't always late, Malfoy." Hermione said after a minute of thinking through weather to reply to him or not.

"Whatever mud-blood." Malfoy sneered. His expression had changed quickly. He looked away from Hermione watching the trains pass by. A sudden anger rose in Hermione that she had never felt before. She rose to her feet and stood right in front of Malfoy who took a sudden interest on the floor.

"Listen Malfoy, I would at least expect that you'd act your age! I have never done anything to you and you still constantly curse me. I don't care if I'm muggle born because your attitude shows that pure bloods are nothing but cowards who hide behind rude remarks just to feel fucking better! But guess what? It's not going to work you idiot cause you will always be a miserable low life!" Hermione shouted in his face which made him look up at her in pure hatred. His eyes showed a glint of sadness before he quickly changed to anger. He clenched his fist into a tight ball making his knuckles whiter then this pale skin.

"Don't you every raise your voice at ME!" Malfoy hissed in her face. Hermione opened her mouth to yell once more but got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hunny?!" Ms. Granger was running towards Hermione. Hermione's face lit up in excitement.

"MOM!" Hermione embraced her mother in a warm hug that lasted for a few minutes. Hermione had almost forgotten about Malfoy standing there until her mother made her notice.

"Who's this dear?" Ms. Granger looked at the young boy kindly. "Is he your friend?" Her mother continued to ask. How was Hermione going to explain that this was her enemy.

"That's umm...Draco Malfoy mom." Ms. Granger walked up to him and took his hand. Draco Malfoy looked shocked and horrified by her gesture.

"Nice to meet you Draco." Ms. Granger spoke. Draco Malfoy took his hand back and smirked his infamous smirk.

"Nice to meet you too." Hermione was surprised by his response. But she couldn't wait another moment so she quickly directed her attention to her luggage.

"Come on mom! We have to go." Hermione said quickly. Ms. Granger took her daughter's arm and smiled warmly at her.

"All right dear. Goodbye Draco." Ms. Granger looked at him once more then strolled along with her daughter. Draco Malfoy stood against the dark cold wall as Hermione Granger and her mother left. Hermione took one last glance at Malfoy and felt a pity to leave him by himself but quickly discarded the thought. _Goodbye Malfoy, forever._


	2. The Stranger

Thankz for those who reviewed. Here'z the second Chap. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Broken

**Chapter 2: The Stranger**

Day's and night's had passed slowly by but there was no escape, he was coming for him. The time ticked in his head like a bomb waiting for the right moment to explode. The pain was worse then anything bearable, every movement caused another gasp of agony. _When will this end? _Tears strained down each cheek, but no matter how long there was crying, the pain did not lift. It peeled the skin invisibly causing more anger towards the man. The man who had caused so many lives grieves, pain and forever agony. The man who controlled everyone in his path, including the most powerful witches and wizards. _How did Harry Potter stand up to him?_

After many days of walking and flying, a small town came to view behind the hidden forests. The town was quiet and almost deserted but that wasn't the problem. _I need to rest. _After searching for a place to lay down, a small gap of a fence could be glimpsed showing a small park. The park was just as empty as the streets. There was swings and a small sand box. But in the far corner there was a bench covered by the leaves that had fallen from the maple tree that was right behind it. The dark figure had laid down after brushing off the leaves. _A small nap, that's all I need. _Within a second the eyes closed and the figure fallen in a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose causing the whole room to become bright with the stream of sun ray. Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open to adjust to the light and groaned. _I might as well get up. _Hermione rose to her feet and walked across the hall to her bathroom. _My very own bathroom. _Hermione sighed and started to strip off her pajamas.

After a warm shower, Hermione combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She slowly walked back to her room staring at the endless clothes. _What to wear? _After another minute of pondering, Hermione decided on a pink short skirt that showed her long thighs and a white tank top. She decided to let her hair drop down across her shoulders. _No point in making it look good. _Hermione was fed up with the frizzness of her hair but gave up on her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione just then remembered the list of things to do. _Write letters. _She ran out of her room and into the study room to write a letter for her two best friends who still waited for her reply. Hermione hadn't had the chance to sit down and think while she was still busy fixing her new apartment her parents had bought for her with the help of the Weasley's. Today was her free day, to mop around the house so it was the perfect chance to write the letters. Hermione opened a small drawer in her desk and took out the letters that they had sent her. First was Ron's, she could tell with the scribbling but readable.

Dear Mione,

We miss you so much. Well anyways Mom told me you got a new apartment, I can't wait to see it. The family is doing great I guess but I hope you write back soon. Harry and me want to go watch the Quidditch World Cup with you and later we can all decide on whether to go to a restaurant. Well, whatever you choose let us know. I got to go now, Harry wants to go to Hogsmeade.

Love, Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath in and opened the second letter that had come with it.

Dear Hermione,

It's Harry, well yea I miss you too. First of all congratulation to your new apartment. Hopefully you can help me out to find one too. Ron has been upset for the past week and it's getting me fed up. The reason is that after you left us on the station Ron and me went to look for Ginny. You won't believe what we found out. Ginny was kissing Dean Thomas in one of the Compartments. Imagine how Ron had reacted. He knocked him out and me and Ginny and to hold them down. Ron hasn't spoken to Ginny since that day. Anyways I want this silence between them to end so please write back soon.

P.S. let me know if your coming with us to the game.

Love, Harry.

Hermione wasn't shocked or disgusted with the second letter because she knew about Ginny's little romance. _At least she has one._ Hermione opened another small drawer and took out three pieces of parchment and quill. She decided to write to Harry first.

Dear Harry,

I would love to search for an apartment with you. If you want you can even live with me for awhile, if Ron is being an ass. But anyways I miss you just as much and I will definitely come to the Game with you guys. Tell me when it is and time so I can come to the Burrow.

Now on to the more important issue, Ginny is in love and Ron just needs to understand that. I wasn't surprised when you told me about her and Dean because I already knew. I never told anyone because it wasn't in my place to talk about her love life. I hope you aren't mad that I didn't at least tell you because Ginny trusted me and I couldn't tell on her. But now that everyone knows I will write to Ginny.

Love, Mione.

Hermione took the next parchment and wrote to Ron.

Dear Ron,

First I would like to say that I am coming to the game with you and Harry. Secondly, I love my new home I will definitely let you visit. Harry had just told me about what happened with you and Ginny and I need to explain to you that as much as she is your little sister she is also a young women. She is in love. You need to understand that Ron. I know it hurts that it had to be Dean but I mean think about it. He is a good friend to you, he loves your sister and he would never hurt her. Wouldn't it be better then her choosing a Slytherin? Now if you hate me after you read this because I told you the truth and you can't handle it, fine with me. Because it shows that you are being childish about this.

Love, Mione.

Hermione's hand had begun to hurt but she continued to write on the last parchment.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry I didn't say my good bye's to you on the train but I miss you dearly. I heard about the little confrontation with Ron but don't worry about it. I will handle him. But you need to talk to him, make him understand your side of the story don't hate each other. You have no idea how lucky you are to be young and in love and if you are truly happy no one should take that away from you. I wish you the best and much love.

Love, Mione.

Hermione took the letters and attached them with red strings to hold them together. Then she strolled over the corner of the room where Harry's owl was and tied it around his leg. The owl was beautiful and the white feathers were soft, it reminded her of her pillows at Hogwarts. It brought sadness to her heart but she quickly shook the feeling away. The owl hooted at her and she smiled back.

"You're so beautiful. Well anyways here's the letters. Send it to the Burrow." Hermione patted it one last time before letting it go. "Thanks." She whispered as the owl flew through her open window. Hermione smiled and walked out the room. She wondered what she was forgetting to do and just then it hit her when she walked into her kitchen. _Bread and milk, great. _Hermione grabbed her purse and slipped on her whit flip flops and quickly dashed out the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze in mid July was wonderful. The neighbor hood was full of children playing on the streets and park. After a second of wondering whether to walk through the park or take the long way back, her stomach quickly decided for her. _I'm so hungry. _Hermione whistled to herself as she casually walked on the path that divided the park when she suddenly saw children poking someone with a stick.

"I think he's dead." One child squeaked.

"No it can't be. It's breathing." The other announced.

The children kept touching and suddenly stepped back when the person moved. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. _Kids these days, I should help that man. _Hermione strolled over to the bench the man was lying on. He had a long cape covering his entire body. He seemed to be in deep sleep. Hermione gasped when she saw a broomstick underneath the bench. _A wizard, I really need to help him. He looks like a mess. _Hermione uncovered his hood and watched the pale face of a young wizard stir. He had bruises and cuts along his face. His rich dark brown hair was all over his face. _He looks handsome if it hadn't been for the bruises. _Hermione took out her wand and levitated him to sit. Suddenly the young man woke up with a sudden shock.

"Get away from me!" He screamed at her then calmed down when he took a good look at her. Hermione stared at him angrily.

"How dare you yell at me! I just wanted to help you!" Hermione got up and started to walk away from him. He quickly rose and fell back when he screamed in pain. "Ah!"

Hermione gasped and turned to look at him. He held his side and was looking down. _I can't leave him like this._ Hermione walked over to him and knelt down to see his face. This is when she noticed the grey eyes that glared at her in pain. _Those eyes..._

"What do you want?" The young man hissed.

"To help you. You look like you've been in a fight. Do you need anything?" Hermione said.

"No I don't need anything from you. Go away!" He yelled. Hermione's attitude changed, she was just insulted from an injured wizard.

"I hope you never get up again!" Hermione waked off and this time didn't look back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay on the couch reading one of her favorite books, _Life Behind An Auror. _She was also munching on her favorite chocolate sweats when she heard a bang on the door. Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration and got up to open the door. _Must be Mom or Dad, _she thought. The door banged louder and this time Hermione got angry._ They wouldn't knock like that. _Hermione unlocked the door slowly, not expecting to see who stood before her.

"You?" Hermione said. It was the young man she had earlier yelled at and wondered how he had found her. "How do you know where I live?" The man smirked at her evilly. He was leaning against the door frame and clutching to his stomach.

"I followed....you here. I.... don't usually.... beg but... I need.... your help." The man said taking slow gasps of breath between each word. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. _Silly man. _She took his arm over her shoulder and carried him into the living room. She slowly laid him down, each time he winced in pain. _Poor thing. _Hermione thought of an idea and walked out of the room. She entered her study room and searched her school bag for any antidotes that will help this man's pain ease. Hermione finally found a potion that she had brewed in her last year at Hogwarts and ran back to the living room.

"Here, drink this. It will help." Hermione gave him the potion and watched him gulp it down and then rest his head back down. He held his eyes shut for a minute then opened them to watch her. In an instant his scratches, bruises and cuts faded away. "How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

He winced once as he moved his hand away from his stomach. "Hungry." He replied. Hermione nodded at him and walked off to the kitchen that was a few feet away. She found some bread and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Here, I hope it helps." Hermione watched him quickly bite into the sandwich as if he never ate. A sudden guilt came to her. _What if he had never asked for my help. _

_

* * *

_

Authorz Notez: Oh. So who do you think the stranger is? Don't let the grey eye thing fool you. But then again your assumptions could be right? or wrong? Oh well. Review.


	3. The Confrontation

Broken

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

That same afternoon, the stranger fell asleep on Hermione's couch. He lay there peacefully and it made Hermione question his behavior, attitude, injuries and his mysterious eyes. Shaking those thoughts away, Hermione went to her room and decided she needed a well deserved nap. _It was a weird day._

Hermione gazed at her beautiful ceiling, much like the one in Hogwarts but different as well. It was conjured to only show sceneries that matched her mood. The sky was midnight blue, stars and a hint of rain by the fluff clouds surrounding the sides. Hermione sighed. This man in her house aroused many strange feelings in her she never expected. _Why was he hurt so badly, by who? _Hermione couldn't let herself think of him any longer as she slowly counted the stars and drifted into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in a sudden shock. _Where am I? _He glanced at his surroundings and realized. Her. He shifted his position to look up at the clock. 9_ o clock. _He decided that he needed fresh air and rose to his feet. The incredible pain he had been feeling left. As he waltzed half across the living room, he noticed a hall way. _I should say thank you. _With those intentions he walked through the hall, glancing at every door he came across.

Finally he made his way to last door which was ajar. _I shouldn't enter. _His feet carried him no matter what he thought and he looked at the body curled up in bed. Her hair was dangling in her face. _She looks beautiful. _Shaking his head in disbelief. She murmured and switched her position to face his direction. Her fair skin glistened in the moon light beaming through the window. Sinful thoughts came across his mind but quickly shrugged it off.

The young man brushed his hair back in frustration. _I should leave before I cause problems. _And with that he left the room where the young women lay asleep deep in a dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up looking at the sun beaming in her face. _Shit! I slept too long. _Hermione raised herself and ran across the hall to the living room. The young man wasn't there but in his place was a parchment. She picked it up and looked at it.

Sorry for being rude earlier. I thank you for your help. Take care.

There was no signature which made her almost want to cry. _Why do I care? _Hermione took the note and through it in the trash. _If only I knew his name. _Hermione shook her head and slowly walked back to her room. She laid herself an outfit and took a quick shower. After she had brushed her hair and was clean she went back to her room to dress. She wasn't in the mood to look glamorous so she wore a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

An owl came through her window and threw parchment on the side of her bed. Hermione smiled at the owl and thanked her. The owl hooted and left through the same window. Hermione unwrapped the parchment and read the first one.

Dear Hermione,

We will be going to the game three days from today, so come as soon as possible. I'm not mad that you know about Ginny. I will soon live with you because Ron is causing more problems then ever. He's not even speaking to me no more. Anyways bye.

Love, Harry.

Hermione sighed and glanced at the other parchment. She unfolded it and read it too.

Hey, its okay you didn't say your fair wells. I miss you so much! I want you to come to the Burrow quick. Ron is acting like a jerk and I can't handle it. I explained to him that Dean and I are in love and happy and he can't change that. You can guess what he did. He ignored me and now he has something against Harry.

Love Ginny.

Hermione sighed and knew what she had to do. She grabbed her purse and slipped on runners. Then she quickly ran to the fire place and used the transportation of the Floo Network.

"BURROW!" Hermione shouted and within a second she was pulled into the fire and landed on the door step of the Weasley's home. Hermione could hear the familiar noises of the house and sighed. She gave the door one heavy knock.

Harry opened the door and smiled up at her as soon as he seen her face. "Hermione!" He hugged her and kissed her forehead before continuing. "Thank god you're here!" Harry took her arm and walked her inside the house.

Ginny was sitting on the couch reading when she looked up to see Hermione and Harry in arm. "Oh 'Mione! You made it!" Ginny took her around the arms and squeezed her. Hermione gasped for breath and smiled.

"You guys look like you've haven't seen me for years!" Hermione laughed then looked around the house. "Where's everyone?" Harry looked at Ginny and she laughed.

"The twins went with Dad to Europe. Ron is upstairs sulking and Mom went to buy something." Ginny said. Just then Ron came downstairs looking at Hermione angrily before sitting down on the couch and picking up a Quidditch Magazine. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny giving them a sign that she needed to be alone with him. They both nodded and walked off.

Hermione sat down right next to Ron so that their thighs brushed against each other. Ron didn't look up and acted like he was reading the magazine. Hermione watched him for a few minutes and then embraced him in her arms.

"Ronald Weasley! Can't even say hi to me?" Hermione whispered his ear. Ron glared at her and shrugged her off. Hermione knew him well enough that he pouted over the smallest things. Hermione stared at his magazine then grabbed it from his hands.

"Give that back!" Ron yelled. Hermione smiled coyly.

"No." Hermione said. "Now that you are speaking to me. I want to know why you are being so cruel." Ron glared at her once more and dashed for his magazine. Hermione raised it above her head making sure he couldn't reach it. "Here me out." Ron sat back down and watched her observantly. As if that was a cue for her to continue and she did.

"Ron, please understand that we know where you're coming from. Harry and I would never have liked it as much as you if it had happened to our little sister... if we had one. But you got to understand the Ginny isn't a little girl. You can't always protect her..."

"The hell I can!" Ron rose to his feet in anger. "What makes you the expert on love Hermione Granger! How would you know if he doesn't just use her for her body!" Hermione thought about that back when Ginny had told her she made love to Dean but it suddenly erased from her mind when she saw the look Dean gave her whenever he saw her. _They are in love._

"I am not an expert! I just know Dean really loves her. He won't cheat or hurt her or lie! I know that with all my heart! Please accept it." Hermione shouted back.

"No! I won't!" Ron said bitterly. "..I can't" He said calmly continued.

"At least its not anyone you hate! Dean is your friend and always will be and he knows better then to harm her." Hermione said softly. She moved closer to Ron and smiled at him. Ron looked at her with anger then he eased slowly and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for acting this way. It's just that...Its Ginny!" Ron muttered. Hermione hugged him back and barely whispered. "I know." Ron rose to his feet and glanced at the kitchen.

"I got to talk to her." Ron said. "I made a mess of things." Hermione smiled at him and let him walk off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the blow out with Ron had ended the four had enjoyed each others company. They played chess and cards also went outside to ride their brooms. Hermione refused and said she'd rather watch them then join them but that didn't stop them from nagging her to join. Finally after what seemed like an hour of pleading she sat with Ron on his broom.

Hermione enjoyed the view and was enjoying herself. Ron wasn't fast or slow but she still held on to him for her dear life. After they spent hours flying around they decided to go and drink at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

When they had all reached there, a busy crowd of people were about. Finally settling at the back, they endlessly talking about Hermione's apartment and the up coming game until she mentioned the stranger.

"You let him in? I think that was rather stupid." Harry said. Hermione glared at him and he quickly added. "Why did you?"

"It's not like I can leave the poor guy on my doorstep in pain." Hermione fought back.

"I understand but he could have been dangerous." Ron said after quietly listening to Harry and Hermione.

"I know! But I'm not a little kid. I can handle myself." Hermione said. Harry nodded acknowledging her decisions.

"Its okay. He left thats all that matters." Harry smiled. He looked at Ginny who was quiet the whole time. She was watching her butter beer with a lot of concentration. Harry shook her and she quickly looked up forgetting where she was.

"What?" Ginny said clearly annoyed. Hermione knew automatically that she was in deep thought about Dean.

"Nothing." Harry said and changed the subject. "So what do you guys want to do?" He looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up and smiled. Ginny muttered something none of them could hear and walked off. Ron kept his eyes on the door swing open then shut. Harry looked confused but shook the feeling off looking back at his friends.

"I want to go the candy shop. What bout you?" Ron looked back at Hermione.

"I want to check out the new book store. Magical Reading, I think thats what its called." Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry laughed.

"I can't believe you still want to read. Schools done!" Ron exclaimed.

"So? We still need to read. We got apprenticeships coming up soon." Hermione struck back. Ron and Harry gave each other glances.

"Hermione we don't have that for like another three months!" Harry said. Harry opened his mouth to say something else when he shut his mouth in frustration. Hermione had just gave him the-don't-be-smart-with-me look.

"Good." Hermione smiled. "I'll be going then. See you at the candy shop in an hour?" Hermione said looking at the clock. Both nodded their heads and cleared the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione took in the smell of the books she loved so much. There were a few customers and it was easy for her to find a quiet couch to sit down at. She opened the book that she had earlier found in the back and read the cover once more. _The Magic In Love. _Hermione couldn't remember why she had found this book interesting but she decided to read it anyways.

After reading the book for a few minutes someone tapped her shoulder. Hermione looked up and stared into the soft grey eyes that almost mesmerized her. The stranger smiled at her and sat next to her.

"Hello." He looked like he was in a good mood. His hair was almost covering his eyes and he wore white collar shirt with black pants. Hermione couldn't utter another word, she felt she was in trance by his beauty. He arched his eye brow and repeated himself. "Hello?" Hermione snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Hi." Hermione said blushing at the thoughts she had of him. He noticed the blush and smirked.

"How are you today?" He asked. Hermione closed the book she held in her hands.

"Fine. And you?" Hermione asked. He chuckled taking the book from her hands.

"I'm good, better then the mess you found me in the other day." He glanced at the books title and smiled. "Interested in love I assume." He said looking back at her with glint in his eyes. Hermione felt a clog in her throat. _Why am I acting like this?_

"Yes. You can say I am." Hermione replied slowly. The young man smiled, which was breath taking. All his features soften and Hermione wished that he would smile all the time.

"Well my lady. I may be able to show you, love or maybe even lust." He chuckled taking her hand into his. Hermione blushed at the gesture and his words. _What is wrong with me?_

"Maybe." Hermione said smiling back at him. He brushed his lips on the palm of her hand and rose to his feet. His lips felt so soft but Hermione was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice him rise.

"My lady, good day." And with that he disappeared. _Damn! _Hermione was lost in his beauty that she never asked for his name. Hermione couldn't believe she had allowed him to flirt with her but she had and what was worse is they were complete strangers. Hermione sighed and picked up the book he left on the couch and went to the cashier to purchase it.


	4. The Kiss

Broken

Chapter 4: The Kiss

Hermione unlocked the door to her house and threw her bag on the kitchen counter. "What a day." She sighed to herself. She poured herself a glass of cold water. After a few gulps she tilted her head back and massaged her neck. Walking half way to her living room she heard the door knock. The unexpecting knock made her jump. _Good grief who could it be?_

"You?" Hermione opened the door in a shock.

"Yes me." The same young man stared back at her. His eyes was glistening despite the dim hall way. He leaned against the door frame watching her. "Well? Won't let me in?" Hermione nodded and moved aside to let him pass through.

"Lovely home. Didn't mention it to you earlier." The man turned around to look at her.

"Thanks." Hermione closed the door and walked towards the living room passing him by. Once she sat herself on the couch she stared at him. "Never mentioned your name."

"Sorry, I thought I had. But you never mentioned yours." He sat across from her on the opposite couch. He made circular movements on his knee. Hermione watched him for a moment before replying.

"Hermione Granger. Yours?" Hermione couldn't help but watch him in a way that only little girls watch their favorite idols.

"William Mantous." He said calmly. Hermione just sat back and watched him in fascination. _Something about him seems so familiar. His eyes? _His grey eyes never lost connection with hers as he got up and sat next to her.

"Nice name." Hermione said breathlessly. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath since he said his name. He smirked at her.

"You seem to have many questions for me." He spoke softly. Brushing his hair back that dangled in his face. Hermione flushed, how can she feel like jelly with one look at him. _Your going crazy._

"What happened to you yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Fight." He replied.

"And why were you so bitter?" Hermione said.

"Fight gets you angry." He replied. He never once turned his face from hers.

"What made you come to me after you yelled at me?" Hermione asked.

"You were the only witch that could help me at the moment." He said again.

Hermione sighed. "Why did you come to see me tonight?" Hermione asked.

"That you shall find out." He smiled at her and got up to his feet. He looked at the kitchen. William quickly made his way to the kitchen and gestured her to follow him. _What is he up to? _Hermione followed him looking a little confused. She made her way to sit on the stool and placed her elbows on the counter watching his movements. William took out vegetables, a stake from the freezer, spices, pans and utensils. Hermione arched her eye brow in question but refused to say anything. He looked at her and winked and went back to work.

15 minutes passed and she couldn't handle it any more. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." William said as his back was facing her. _God, he's sexy even his back to me. _Hermione blushed and was glad he couldn't see. _Me and my dirty thoughts. _Hermione continued watching him in silence.

"Go to the dining room." William said when he was finished cooking his stake. Hermione nodded and left the room. She sat down at the dining table and watched the moon through the window. It was a beautiful night and she was wondering what her two best friends were up to.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione came back to reality and she watched him setting two plates on the table with champagne. _Where did he get champagne? I don't have any. _Hermione smiled at him.

"I wasn't thinking about anything much." William gave her a shrug and sat down next to her pouring himself and her a glass of the drink.

"Thanks." She said taking her cup from his hands and glanced at the clock. _9 o clock. _"So why did you make us this lovely meal?" Hermione looked up at him from her plate.

"Just eat." William whispered. Hermione took the fork and cut herself a piece of the stake. After she ate it she smiled up at him.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" William grinned.

"No where special. How do you like it?" He asked.

"Its great! Come cook for me everyday." Hermione beamed. William took his glass and sipped the champagne.

"Thanks. "

"No problem." Hermione said. "And I wasn't kidding about cooking for me all the time." William laughed and his grey eyes twinkled. _Damn him for looking so good._

"I'll be delighted." William said. "As long as you don't complain about the kitchen burning." This made Hermione laugh for a while.

"I love when you laugh." Hermione stopped and blushed at the comment.

"And I love when you make me laugh." Hermione replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the evening Hermione and William talked endlessly about absolutely nothing. William headed to the door after he helped her clean up the mess. He stood at the door watching her.

"Thank you for dinner." Hermione said holding the door knob.

"Your welcome. And I did this to repay you for your help." William said calmly. _He seems so collective and I never seen him blush. _Hermione nodded.

"Well...I guess you'll have to leave." Hermione uttered wishing she hadn't.

"I guess so." But neither of them moved. He continued to stare at her. Hermione also couldn't say anything, as though something was caught in her throat. He took her free hand and moved closer to her. Hermione still kept eye contact and didn't know what to say or do but her mind was screaming a thousand things. _Kiss him! Make a move! Your too slow!_

William took his other hand to touch her cheek, brushing his thumb below her lower lip. Hermione held her breath and waited for the moment. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Shivers went down her spine and she couldn't explain the feeling he gave her. The kiss lasted a minute before he disconnected his lips from hers. "I should go." He said brushing his lips against hers. Hermione was so caught up into moment that she barely nodded.

William still stood there watching her and she stared at him. _Leave! Your going to drive me crazy with that stare. _As though her thoughts were a signal William gave her one quick peek on the lips then apparated in front of her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William walked down the street in the dark, angry with himself. _I can't believe I kissed her. Twice! Fuck am I stupid. _He kicked an empty can on the ground in frustration. _And I made her dinner! _His hands were in his pocket, looking back at her building. _I can't fall for her...I just can't. _He turned back and continued his stroll down the empty street. He glanced at the moon.

"WHY ME!!!" He screamed to no one. "Why couldn't he just kill me on the spot! Why did I run!" He couldn't take the anger in him any longer and ran into the forest. He continued running until his legs couldn't carry him any more. He fell on his knees and sat there panting and thinking. Never had he felt the feelings that were rising in him for Hermione Granger.


	5. The Roommate

Authors Notez: Thankz for the reviews once again. And Oh don't worry..its getting more interesting along the way....

**

* * *

****Broken**

**Chapter 5: The Roommate**

Hermione sat around her apartment for the next few days. Her thoughts couldn't leave the kiss she received from William. She sat back touching her lips, feeling the burning desire to find him and kiss him again. _Get a hold of yourself! _Hermione sighed once more. It was 12 in the afternoon and any minute her two best friends were going to visit.

She ran around picking up small pieces of garbage here and there when the door knocked. _Its them! _She ran to the door and opened it. Harry and Ron stood there grinning.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" Hermione hug them each and let them enter. Harry was the first to enter.

"Nice place 'Mione." Harry said still grinning.

"Yea great place." Ron said. They all made their way to sit on the couch. Hermione conjured them drinks, since she was lazy to get them any and they all discussed the game they will be going to later on that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quidditch World Cup dome was packed with many witches and wizards. Everyone from Hogwarts was there greeting the trio. Hermione made her way through a noisy crowd and sat herself down on the bleachers. Hermione noticed a familiar voice that she hated so much.

"Can you believe he's not here. The nerve of him to runaway." Pansy Parkinson said to her girl friends who were all Slytherins. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the disgusting outfit she was wearing which screamed FUCK ME but to what she was saying. _Who is she talking about? _Before Hermione can listen to the rest Harry interrupting her holding drinks. He sat down next to her watching her in wonder.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked behind him. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Yes of course." They sat down as the game began. Half way through the game Hermione glanced at the Slytherin boys, Draco Malfoy was missing. _I think thats who she was talking about. _Hermione shook her head and continued to pay attention to the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione finally made her way to the wash room stalls in the basement. She was glad to get away from the noise, her head was spinning. Hermione continued to walk through the corridors until someone pulled her in the corner. Before she could scream her mouth was covered. She struggled against the strong hands that held her. After a minute of pushing and shoving the person let her go and she turned around and slapped the cheek of the person.

"Ow!" The man groaned. Hermione couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Serves you right!" Hermione yelled. The man hiding came out of the shadows and Hermione gasped. "YOU!"

William Mantous stood in front of her holding his cheek. "Yes me! Why did you do that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you do THAT?" Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I was trying to grab your attention." He whispered.

"Well you could have called my name." Hermione said. "Sorry about the slap."

"Sorry I should have just called your name." William said calmly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked quizzically.

"Same reason you're here. For the game." He replied.

"Oh." Hermione said quickly. Her heart started beating faster. Here she was alone with the man she couldn't stop thinking about. Hermione looked down afraid he might have seen her blush. William took her chin and raised it to look her in the eyes. His grey dark pools watched her with such concentration.

"Are you okay?" Her uttered. Hermione's mouth wouldn't move so she simply nodded. William took that chance to press his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Hermione moaned at the gesture and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. His kiss grew stronger, his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance and she complied. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held her waist.

Williams tongue explored every inch of her mouth and she did the same. Hermione never felt this kind of pleasure in the world it was something she never wanted to leave. William groaned against her lips and suddenly released her. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and watched him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He replied slowly bending his head back to kiss her again. Hermione didn't fuss or fight but enjoyed the kiss. He didn't stop until they were both out of breath. Hermione let go of her grip on his shoulders and moved back.

"I should go back. My friends could be waiting." Hermione said breathlessly. William nodded and let her go slowly. Hermione smiled at him, kissing his cheek and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She constantly moved around her bed watching the ceiling. _I wonder what he is doing, _Hermione thought. After another hour of moving around in her bed Hermione heard a knock. _Its one in the morning! _Hermione groaned and got off her bed. Walking across the hall she slipped on her white robe and opened the door.

William collapsed at her doorstep shaking. Hermione screamed in shock and held him in her arms. His body had bruises and gashes, his hair was in a mess and his wand was broken. A small tear came to her eye that she didn't expect and quickly wiped it away.

"What in the world happened?" Hermione said.

"They're after me." He whispered. Every movement they made to the living room caused a wince. Hermione wondered who was after him and who would hurt him like this. She ran to her study and took the potion she had given him a while ago. After he drank it he's body relaxed and he lay his head back on the couch. Hermione sat next to him and started to strip off the shirt that was wet from the rain. When she reached around his arms he pulled away from her.

"Don't." William said. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't be silly. Your wet." Hermione went back to taking his shirt off and while he attempted to pull her off she saw the mark. Hermione screamed in shock. She got off the couch and looked at him shaking.

"You're...you're a...a..death EATER!" Hermione stuttered. William looked down at her and put his hands in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me!!?" Hermione screamed in anger. William looked up at her and showed her the full mark which was only half a skull.

"I ran away from him so he wouldn't finish the incantation!" He yelled back at her. "That's why I ran away Hermione! He was after me! Voldemort was after me!" He looked back down at the floor. Hermione's expression from anger changed. She felt a guilt inside her and she ran back to sit next to him.

"Are you okay? I'm so so sorry!" Hermione cried. He put his arms around her and Hermione lay her head on his chest. After they held each other for almost an hour Hermione moved her head.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. William's sparkling grey eyes were now dark and worried. He looked at her.

"I don't know. I've been hiding for days now." William said. Hermione felt like crying for him when she thought of an idea.

"Oh I know!" Hermione jumped up from the couch and looked at him. "You can live with me!" Williams eyes narrowed.

"No I can't live with you." He said getting up himself.

"You have to! Voldemort won't know where you are." Hermione said beaming. William opened his mouth but then closed it. "It's settled then." Hermione said happily. _The guy of my dreams will live with me. _Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. William held her around the waist and thanked her in a whisper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head lay in the dark, watching the flickering lights of the sky seeping through the window. William closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep. _I was so stupid today, I got myself caught because I wanted to see her. _He opened his eyes listening to his breathing. His head was spinning with a hundred thoughts but his heart had one thing on its mind. _Hermione Granger._

He thought about her eyes, her hair and her remarkable lips. William knew he couldn't stay away from her now that she had allowed him to stay in her home. He was grateful but also angry. _How can I run away from these thoughts about her if I see her everyday now. _He knew he couldn't run away because for some reason even if he had the chance to run out of her life, he couldn't. After another few hours of endlessly thinking about the chestnut hair, chocolate eyes and curved body of Hermione Granger, he fell asleep.


	6. The Truth

Broken

Chapter 6: The Truth

The next few days Hermione and William enjoyed each others company. Hermione was never more happy to have someone she cared about in her life this much. _But he's still a complete stranger. _Hermione wanted to know so much about his past, his life but he ignored her questions. That night William left in a urgency, Hermione nodded her head understandingly.

She quietly sat around the house reading her books. But her concentration was not on the books but on a certain person she couldn't take her mind off. She wasn't an idiot and she knew that he was hiding something from her and she was going to make sure she found out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sat by the lake, thinking to himself. He knew exactly how he felt about Hermione and he no longer was in denial. There was only one thing that nagged him in the back of his mind. _Your secret. _But he knew well that the secret was for her own good.

After a few more hours of staring off at the lake he came to the decision that he was going to tell her. She meant too much for him to lose. _Even though she will hate me but I have to tell her. _William walked slowly back to the apartment as he thought of how to approach her calmly about the situation he was in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry jumped out of bed in pain. His head was throbbing and nothing could stop the pain. The sweat came down his back burning him. He raised his hand and touched his mark and knew instantly something was wrong. Ron sat up in bed staring at him.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron said with concern. Harry looked at him with horror and the pain slowly eased off.

"Voldemort is close, he's very close and he's not in a good mood!!" Harry said almost faintly. Harry knew that Voldemort never really scared him, all he had was pure hatred for him but something else in the striking pain was different. Voldemort didn't want him, he wanted someone else.

"Are you sure?" Ron squeaked. His eyes were wide opened.

"Dead sure." Harry said. Harry lay himself on his pillow and looked through the window above his head. "Ron, go to sleep." Ron looked at him strangely but nodded his head.

"Fine mate! But if you get killed while I'm dreaming about beautiful women, its not my fault." Ron said sarcastically. He threw himself on his pillow and quickly fell back to sleep.

Harry continued to watch the window, many thoughts raising in his head. _Whoever you are after, I hope they kill you! _Harry drifted to sleep after an hour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetie!" William said when he walked in. Hermione gazed up at him and smiled. Hermione had patiently waited for him all day and now she wanted to hold him in her arms. _Damn me for being soft._

"Hey." Hermione said. She got off her seat and embraced him in her arms. Then she looked back and watched his stunning grey eyes soften.

"Hermione we need to talk." William looked at her with concern. He gently let her go. Hermione watched him confused but took his hand bringing him to sit next to her.

"Well?" Hermione asked urgently. William looked down at the carpet and held her hand tightly.

"Hermione, listen to every word I say and don't judge me until I'm finished." William said calmly turning his attention to her eyes. Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue. _What is he on about?_ "I never want to or intend to hurt you. I have feelings for you that I can't erase or even want to erase. Ever since that day I laid eyes on you something drove me to you and I can't stop myself." William paused. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Then nodded for him to continue. "What I'm going to tell you, will not change my feelings for you. But I need to know something."

"Sure." Hermione said softly. William had feelings for her and she was falling for him. _This is so perfect. _Hermione blushed and looked down to hide it from him. Something about his gazes made her lose control. William cupped her chin and looked at her sternly.

"Do you love me Hermione Granger?" William asked. She looked at him and felt like fainting. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Hermione held herself together and smiled at him slowly.

"I do." Hermione said with a whisper. William let her go and shook his head. "What's wrong?" Hermione said with wonder.

"You do not love me." William said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he held her finger to hush her. "If you do love me. Promise me it won't change once I tell you what I will tell you." Hermione nodded and he took his finger away from her. He got up from his seat and stood in front of her. "Hermione Granger, does my eyes remind you of anything? anyone?" He asked.

"Yes, at first but a lot of people have grey eyes." Hermione said confused.

"No. Not a lot of people you know though. Who does it remind you of?" He asked. Hermione wondered where he was going on with the situation.

"I..How do you know its not a what?" Hermione said. William smirked at her and shook his head.

"Don't play games. Tell me who." He asked again.

"It reminds me of my school enemy. Why?" Hermione questioned.

"What's his name?" William asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Why? Where is this going?" Hermione asked.

"Hold on. Now promise you won't get mad or yell at me but listen to me?" William asked urgently. Hermione nodded.

"I promise." Hermione said. She watched him take a breath in.

"Hermione Granger, I am Draco Malfoy." Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Her heart just sank and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No! No! This is just a sick joke. Tell me its a sick joke! _Hermione sat there eyes wide open but didn't utter a word. William closed his eyes. "I know, I know! It is not what you think. It happened the day you left, I had to Hermione...for my safety but never did I think I would find my arms in yours. And at first I...I couldn't accept that I was falling for you. But I was..." William opened his eyes and looked at her. Hermione just stared at him, nothing could come out her mind was lost. "Don't look at me like that!" William said and tried to take her in his arms. Hermione pushed him off and shook her head.

"No, No...you can't...you don't...you don't look like him!" Hermione stuttered. He took his wand out and whispered an incantation and instantly his hair color changed from dark brown to platinum blonde and his face became paler. _He does look like him. I just never looked carefully enough. I'm so stupid. _He looked at her.

"Hermione..? Are...are you mad? Please tell me if you are." Hermione refused to listen to his words she couldn't take what she was hearing. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating wild. Nothing made sense to her and with that she ran to her room and locked her self inside.

"Hermione! Please understand! Hermione!!!" Draco banged on the door. Hermione ignored the sounds and threw herself on her bed. _Why would he do that? Why couldn't he tell me in the beginning? I can't fall for Malfoy. _Tears fell down her cheeks like a river and she couldn't stop herself from sniffling. "Hermione! You promised you won't do this! I told you by feelings didn't change!!" Draco continued talking behind the door and Hermione continued ignoring him. After what seemed like an hour Hermione picked herself and opened the door. Draco was sitting on the floor face in his hands but looked up when he heard the door open. Hermione just stared at him.

Draco got himself up and stared in her eyes. "Hermione?" He put his hands on her shoulder and Hermione shrugged him off again.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me earlier?" Hermione said angrily. Draco put his hand through his hair and looked down.

"I couldn't believe that I was falling for you. And I thought maybe it was just a faze, or fascination but it wasn't and I realized I couldn't hide it from you any longer. Hermione I really want you to understand." Draco said. Hermione stared at him for a long time not saying anything. All emotions came rushing back to her. _You love him! Don't let him get away!_

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. Draco put his arms around her shoulders. "Draco, William, whatever you want to call yourself I'm in love with you and I can't do anything about that." Draco kissed her cheek.

"Do you hate me?" Draco whispered. Hermione looked up at him.

"No. I tried but it didn't happen." Hermione whispered back. Hermione lay her head back on his chest listening to his heart beat. _He has a hell lot of explaining to do. _Hermione closed her eyes and trying to fight away the tears that stung her. _I can't believe I love...Draco Malfoy. _Hermione kept her eyes closed and continued listening to his heart beat which was soothing.


	7. The Temptation

Broken

Chapter 7: The Temptation

The feeling he had of pain and worry erased the minute Hermione told him she loved him. Draco Malfoy couldn't have wanted anything more in his life. He had lost his home, his money, his power, his friends but what he found in Hermione took over all those things. Holding her fragile, soft body in his arms made him curse mentally for ever calling her a dirty filthy mud-blood. After all those tormenting words he had said to her, Hermione still had found it in her heart to love him. Not even his parents would do that for him. The memory of his father caused his body to tense and somehow Hermione had felt that and looked up at him.

Draco stared into her eyes and smiled at her brown emotional eyes. _God I love those eyes. _Hermione smiled back but there was something else in those eyes that showed fear and he sensed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione looked down avoiding his stare.

"I feel stupid. You..you haven't changed your still the same person. How come I couldn't tell?" Hermione asked. It seemed more like a question to herself then to him. Draco took his hand and brushed away the tears that were creeping down her cheek.

"Hermione don't beat yourself up for this. It was my fault." Draco said slowly. Hermione looked up at him resting her hand on his where it stayed on her cheek.

"No, you did it to hide away from him. I understand and respect that." Hermione said. "But I don't understand why you bothered to ask for my help if you knew who I was." Draco nodded his head and knew this question would come up sooner or later. He sighed.

"I asked help knowing you would. I came back for another reason. I didn't want to believe it at first thinking it was an attraction nothing more but your loving personality hit me and I knew.." Draco replied. Three weeks ago he would have hexed himself for saying this but now looking in her eyes, holding her showed him another side to her behind the books and the attitude. _I thank myself, I would never had seen her this way._

"Thanks." Hermione said. Finally she let herself go from him. Draco missed holding her as soon as she let go. Without hesitation he kissed her lips. Hermione didn't push away and that eased his thoughts and continued to kiss her. Hermione parted her lips and he kissed her deeper. His hands went down her arms and to her waist. He pushed her closer and Hermione moved her hands across his chest and nested it around his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss lasted for five minutes before Hermione moved back. His kisses were still the same, his loving eyes were the same, his beautiful personality was the same. _Pansy was stupid to let go of such a man. _Hermione blushed at the thought and erased it.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I..nothing." Hermione said and quickly kissed him back. Draco didn't argue, and returned the hungry kiss. Hermione continued kissing him slowly pulling him back with her. Hermione knew exactly were she was leading him to and didn't care. She wanted him more then anything. Hermione continued pulling him till she reached the post of her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was surprised at her. _Does she know where she's leading me to? _Draco continued kissing her, massaging his tongue against her own. His hands crept to her back caressing her. Hermione stopped kissing him and stared at him.

Draco looked at her confused. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Make love to me." Hermione said without hesitation. Draco stood back watching her in shock.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Draco asked concernly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked.

"I've never been so sure in my life." Hermione planted a soft kiss on his lips and then on his cheek. He gazed in her eyes. Draco kissed her neck and sucked on it. Hermione gave a small moan but Draco wanted her to moan louder so he crept his hands underneath her tank top. Hermione quivered at his every touch. He placed his hands on top of her bras and massaged her chest. He still sucked on her neck and bit it lightly giving her a small mark of this moment.

Hermione's hands made it through his shirt and she pulled it off. Draco smirked at her and did the same with her tank top, throwing it in the same direction she threw his shirt. Draco kissed her and pushed her on the bed. Hermione sat on the bed while he still stood kissing her. His hands went around taking off her bra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped at the cold air as soon as he took off her bra. Draco noticed this and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck then her collarbone. He made his way down to between her breast and Hermione softly lay back on the bed. Hermione closed her eyes as he sucked at one breast while massaging the other. The heat of his mouth warmed her body and a small moan escaped her lips.

Draco smirked at her moan and slowly put his hands around her hips shifting her to help him pull off her shorts. As soon as the shorts came off Hermione started to unbuckle his belt. _Damn! _Hermione frustrated over his belt felt warm hands replace her own. Draco helped her take off his belt and then unbutton his pants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his pants fell with the rest of their clothes he towered her and planted kisses on her body. His hand wondered passed her breasts to her hips and then her panty line.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" Draco said. Hermione gazed at him and smiled.

"And so are you." Draco thanked her by kissing her lips. Hermione feverishly let him in and their tongue battled. His hands went beneath the barrier of her panties. His hand started to massage her clit slowly. Hermione stopped kissing him and let out a small moan. He watched her expressions, satisfied and continued to speed up his pace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione bit her lip, holding back the screams she was going to make. _Damn, Sex God indeed. _Hermione was reaching her climax and he knew it to. He sucked on her breast making her quiver in delight. Hermione dug her nails on his shoulder when she finally became wet.

Draco took his hand out and sighed. Hermione looked up at him in wonder. _What now? _Draco smirked at her noticing her gaze and began to kiss her breast moving down ward until he reached her pelvic line. He pushed her hips up taking off her underwear. He planted a soft kiss and spread her legs over his shoulder. His tongue slid inside and Hermione let out a loud moan.

He continued this, his movements became faster and Hermione couldn't hold back the pleasure. She moaned again. Her fingers entwined with his hair and she lightly pushed his head to continue. As though on cue he dug his tongue deep inside and Hermione gasped. He had made her climax once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco shifted himself on top of her and looked in her eyes. Hermione smiled and placed her hands on his boxers. Hermione pulled his boxers off and started making slow movements on his penis. He bit his lip and released a soft moan. Her hand movements became faster and Draco pulled his head back. _Where did she learn this? _Finally he had come and Hermione couldn't wait any longer and pulled him down on top of her. Draco smiled down at her.

"Ready?" Draco was worried maybe she wasn't ready at all. After all he knew she was a virgin. Actually all guys did in Hogwarts. _That's what I respect about her. _Hermione looked at him and nodded approvingly. Knowing she was inexperienced he slowly pushed himself inside her.

Hermione winced once and nodded again to keep moving. Draco understood and moved in deeper. Hermione let out a gasp and he worried weather he hurt her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes." Hermione sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulder and smiled. Draco nodded and started moving slowly inside her. Hermione soon caught up with the rhythm. She arched her hips to move in deeper and Draco pushed in harder. Hermione moaned gripping his shoulders.

He kept thrusting faster. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. Hermione licked her lips and unknowingly Draco kissed her which caused her to open her eyes. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed in harder. Hermione held tightly on to his shoulders as he planted one last kiss on her lips before they both came, uniquely at the same time.


	8. The Fight

I changed this chapter like a thousand times, now Im sick of it, enjoy what I did. LOL.

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

After an hour laying on the bed entwined and Hermione listening to his heart beat, Draco shifted and stared in her eyes. Hermione wondered what he was thinking and smiled at him.

"Yes?" Hermione said. _God was he beautiful._

"I love you Hermione Granger." Draco said. Hermione froze, why was this so odd for her to hear? _Maybe your not use to Malfoy being loving. _As though he sensed her tense he asked her. "You don't believe me?"

Hermione knew with all her heart, body, mind and soul that he loved her but this was still new for her. "I do, I trust you." Draco smiled and hug her tightly. Hermione closed her eyes. "Draco?"

"Yes?" He said with a whisper. Hermione lay in his arms and feeling his heart beat made everything feel so natural.

"I love you too." Hermione said with a soft sigh. Draco kissed her forehead and smirked.

"I know." Draco said. Hermione fell asleep in his arms feeling safer then she ever had in her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up the next day with the sun beaming in her face. Stretching her arms a sudden realization came to her head. _Draco is gone_. She sat up quickly and scanned the room. After she got up of her bed she heard the shower turn off.

"Draco." She whispered. Hermione threw on a pair of underwear and tank top then her robe. Walking through the hall she heard a knock on the door. Adjusting her collar of the robe to hide her skin, she gently opened the door.

"Hermione we need to talk!" Harry said urgently. He rushed through the door not even allowing Hermione to utter a word. Ron followed after frantically. Hermione closed the door impatiently and watched the two angrily.

"Where's Hi? or Hello?" Hermione glared at them. _How dare they just waltz in. _Harry looked at her strangely before remembering what he had just done.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I got to tell you something." Harry said. Ron standing beside him nodded.

"Its important." Ron added. Hermione gazed at the clock then turned to them hands on her hips.

"Well? Its seven in the damn morning. What's so damn important?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron glanced at each other then at her.

"What's up with you?" Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Draco walked in with a towel around his waist. His face turned red. Before he could even say anything Harry went on a rampage.

"What the hell is HE doing HERE!!" Harry yelled glaring at Draco.

"He's here because he lives with me. Now tell me what the fuck is so damn important!" Hermione shouted back at Ron. _The nerve of him to act this way! How dare he act like he's my father! Stupid git!_

"Hermione!!! Are you out of your bloody mind?! It's MALFOY! M-A-L-F-O-Y!!" Ron screamed.

"I know how to bloody spell you stupid GIT! Don't you dare shout at me! Your not my father!" Hermione shouted back with all her might. Her face became so heated she wouldn't be surprised if it matched Ron's hair. Ron glared at Draco then at her and grabbed Harry's arm and walked towards the door.

"I...I can't believe you Hermione...never thought you'd do this...never." Harry's voice descended to a whisper and left with Ron who slammed the door behind them.

Hermione stared at Draco who stood there leaning against the white wall. His face was expressionless. Hermione turned her back to him and rested her hands on the kitchen counter near the front entrance. _I lost my two best friends! Great! I knew this wouldn't last. _As Hermione brushed her dangling hair back from her face she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Sorry." Draco said softly kissing her bare shoulder. Hermione leaned back against his bare muscular chest and closed her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said.

"It is, I should have at least been dressed appropriate." Draco said. _You looked just great to me. _Hermione chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry, Malfoy's are known to make an impression." Hermione said and laughed. Draco laughed with her. Hermione turned around to face him. Hermione pushed back his wet hair that almost covered his eyes. The gesture made him smile genuinely.

"I have to go get myself ready." Hermione said breaking the silence. Draco nodded and let her walk in to the hall and disappear behind her room door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron landed at the front porch of the Burrow both angry and silent. Harry rushed passed Mrs. Weasley and went upstairs to Ron's room who he shared with. Ron came in after five minutes and glared at Harry who lay on the guest bed.

"We have to talk to her, you know." Ron said.

"No. We don't. She's a traitor." Harry said angrily. "She finished school and she's off with that loser the second she got the chance." Harry swung his legs over making room for Ron to sit.

"Maybe...maybe she had an explanation." Ron said as he sat down.

"No mate, friends just don't do that without letting us know. She looked like she wasn't planning to let us know." Harry said calmly.

"But she is our best friend. As much as I'm angry I want to here the truth from her." Ron said. "That's what she taught us, Harry. To listen to the other when you don't want to listen." Harry glared at him and then looked down at the creaking floor.

"She'd better have a good explanation. He was half naked damn it!" Harry's anger began to rise once more.

"Don't you think I noticed that! But she didn't seem disturbed. What if..what if.." Ron said and shook his head. "No, that's not possible." Harry looked at him confused.

"What if what?" Harry asked arching his eye brow. Ron's ears began to redden.

"What if she slept with him?" Ron said. Harry's eyes widen in horror. He had completely forgotten about that till he mentioned it.

"I pray it's not true." Harry said closing his eyes in disgust. "I pray it is all a sick practical joke and Hermione would just burst in and laugh." Ron looked at him and shook his head again.

"Me and you both, mate. me and you both."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up from the couch and noticed Hermione standing in the hall fixing her short skirt. His heart leaped at the site of her. Hermione's hair was straighten for the first time and tied in a pony tail to the back, she wore a long sleeve silk white top and blue skirt held by a white skinny belt.

"You look beautiful." Draco said smiling at her. Hermione looked up half surprised to see him and half blushing.

"Thanks." Hermione bit her lip and walked over to him. The look she was giving him didn't look so happy. _Damn Potter and Weasel._

"Are you still upset?" Draco asked brushing his hand across her cheek. Hermione looked down but he quickly cupped her chin to look at him.

"Yea, I don't want to lose two friends." Hermione said. Her eyes were watery and he was afraid she might cry any second now.

"Go talk to them. Make them understand. I'll stay here." Draco said. Hermione needed time alone with her stupid friends and he was going to step off for now. Hermione nodded approvingly and smiled.

"Thanks. Your the best." She wrapped her arms around his neck and peeked him on the cheek. "I'll be back in an hour tops." Hermione rose to her feet and ran to the fire place. She used the Floo Network and shouted.

"BURROW!" With that Hermione was swallowed into the fire place. Although he knew where she was he still felt alone as soon as her presence disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was walking around the house wondering where Harry and Ron ran off to but at the same time reading a letter from Dean. Ginny threw herself on the sofa and opened the letter once more.

Dear Gin,

I'm in Florida, USA right now. It's the last stop I'm making before heading back home. I miss you a lot and I hope we can get together when I return. I know your brother hasn't been easy on you and he was more then happy to see me gone but when I come back I'll try to talk sense into him. I wish you were here Gin. It looks beautiful here. And the sunset on the ocean is something you'd love to see. I'll bring you a souvenir for sure. Write back soon.

Love,

Dean

Ginny smiled at reading the letter and folded it back into her jean pocket. Suddenly she heard the door knock and she knew it wasn't Harry or Ron. As soon as the door flung open, Hermione dashed in.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Ah..uh...I don't know." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest. "Care to explain what's going on?" Hermione scratched her head and bit her lip then turned to face her friend.

"Listen, do you know where they could have gone?" Hermione asked. Ginny stared at her for a second.

"No, they were in a hurry though. Maybe they went to see you." Ginny said. Ginny watch Hermione pace around before being dragged to the living room by her arm. "What?"

"Where's your Floo powder?" Hermione asked. Ginny pointed above the fire place. Hermione grabbed some and looked at her again. "Ginny, can't explain right now. If they come make sure they stay here and send me a note." Ginny nodded her head at her. Hermione smiled and gave her a hug before disappearing into the fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione landed in front of her door and she could hear people shouting and yelling. _God, they're fighting! _Hermione opened the door and stared at the three who didn't notice her walk in.

"You stay away from her Malfoy! If you know what's fucking good for you." Ron said angrily. Harry was holding his arm. Draco just stood there motionless as though their words had no meaning.

"Listen Weasel calm down and shut your pie hole! You don't know what's fucking going on and your stupid threats won't work." Draco sneered.

"What do you want from her anyways ferret!!" Harry shouted. "She's not some cheap whore you can sleep with whenever you want! She's our friend!" Hermione had enough of what was going on and ran to the center of all three.

"SIT DOWN!" Hermione shouted. Draco sat immediately on the couch. Harry and Ron sat on the opposite one slowly. "Don't say a damn fucking WORD!" Hermione shouted once more. All three just stared at her. Harry and Ron glared while Draco just watched the floor. "Good! Now, first and foremost Harry and Ron, you are not my parents you can not tell me who I can bring into my home and what I can do. Don't try to run my life. And if you were true friends like you claim you are, you wouldn't be jumping down his throat..." Hermione pointed at Draco. "...now that is through with let me explain what has been going on during your absence." Hermione looked at Draco and as though he understood he nodded for her to continue. "Draco and I have been seeing each other and he's also hiding from Voldemort, that's why he is here with me." Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron who lost all color to their face. "If you can't handle that then leave and our friend ship is over."


	9. The Hatred

**Author Notez: **Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile...I was just kinda stuck on how to continue the story, anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Broken**

**Chapter 9: The Hatred**

Harry rose to his feet and looked at Hermione as though she lost her mind. "Hermione, you know that we are your friends but are you expecting us to suddenly be friends with someone we hated practically our whole lives?" Hermione massaged her temples in frustration. _This isn't going well, what am I going to do._

"'Mione? I want to know something. If you don't mind." Ron asked calmly.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ron looked behind her and stared at Draco then turned his gaze at Hermione.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked. Hermione can see in his eyes that he didn't want her to say yes.

"Yes, Ron, I do." Hermione said without hesitation. Harry through his hands in the air and sat back down.

"Great, just bloody great!" Harry exclaimed. Ron just sat there watching Harry silently. "Malfoy?" Harry said glaring at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was surprised that Harry called him into this. The whole time he watched the scene unfold and could see Hermione was having a tough time talking through to them. He knew better then to bud in and he just sat back watching Hermione frustrated and agitated.

"What?" Draco said calmly. Not once looking at Harry but he knew Harry was glaring at him.

"Do you love Hermione?" Harry asked. His tone had soften and Draco could tell that he didn't want his friend hurt. Hermione swung around watching Draco carefully. _I never plan to hurt her._

"I love her with all my heart, Potter." Draco said smiling at Hermione. Harry's jaw dropped staring at him with disbelief. Ron never looked at him but he was also in shock by the way he stared at the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loves you! He loves you! Hermione's mind started racing in her head. She turned around to see the shocked expressions on her their faces and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well now that is cleared up, can you explain to us why he's hiding from Voldemort?" Ron asked resentfully. Obviously, he wasn't happy with it at all but she could care less. Hermione gazed at Draco waiting for him to answer the question.

"Basically I didn't want to become a death eater. The day I left Hogwarts my father forced me to see his Lord and the ceremony began. As the dumb ass started scraping the mark into my skin I had only one chance, to apparate and run for it." Draco said smoothly as though no of it was bothering him.

Harry snapped his head at Draco. "He's after you! He's close!" Harry's eyes were wide open in terror. "He's going to kill you!" Hermione gasped in shock and shook her head. _No, he can't kill him!_

"How do you know that?" Draco said. He got up and stared at Harry.

"You see this bloody mark!" Harry pointed to his head. "Well obviously that's how I know." Then he looked at Hermione. "That's the reason why we came earlier, Hermione. To tell you."

"But me and Harry never knew it was him." Ron added angrily looking at Draco. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"What..what are you going to do?" Hermione stared at Draco. Hermione bit her lip holding back the tears that were about to escape.

"I don't know yet." Draco said.

"Bloody great. Your ass is in trouble and you get our best friend involved." Ron shouted. Draco glared at him before turning his direction to Harry.

"What else do you know?" Harry looked at him confused.

"Nothing else. Why?"

"I need to know how close he is." Draco hissed. Hermione took his hand, she didn't want him to get angry or frustrated at a time like this.

"Listen Harry, Ron can you leave us alone? It's been along day." Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded before Harry pulled her over.

"If he does anything or so much as lay a hand on you, tell us." Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded and the two apparated.

-------------------------

Draco left the comfort of Hermione when he heard a tapping on her window. He looked through the blinds he noticed an owl was waiting. _2 in the morning, god! _Draco opened the window slide and the owl flew in throwing a parchment at him. He glanced at the weird black tape across the parchment. He knew it was for him and decided to read it.

Draco Malfoy,

How long did you think you can hide from your father? Do you honestly believe that I'm going to give up that easily. You humiliated me! Oh by the way as you read this letter I had enchanted the parchment to track you down. So by the end of this sentence I'm on my way.

"Shit, shit shit." He looked over at Hermione and before he even made another step towards her a dark shadow seeped through. The broom thudded on the floor waking Hermione up. Lucius glared down at his son and swiftly grabbed him by the neck.

"You pathetic excuse for a son, hiding away from me! How dare you! And to sleep with a mud blood. DISGRACE!" Draco gasped for a breath of air as his father tightened his grip. "You disobeyed your Lord and he has a beautiful punishment for you." He glared at him as he through him across the room. Hermione's eyes opened and screamed in shock. She tried to reach for the wand at her night stand.

"STUPEFY!" Lucius screamed and Hermione fell frozen on the bed. Draco flung himself at his father knocking him over. As he swung for a hard punch his father pointed his wand at his heart.

"Crucio!" Draco fell back enduring the agonizing pain. It ripped his mind apart as he screamed, his father frowned at the scream and kicked him. "You've become a disgustingly soft!" Draco looked up at his father with so much hate in his heart for him but his mouth wasn't able to say the words that echoed in his mind. Lucius smirked and lifted the curse. "You will report to our Lord. As much as I wish to kill you on the spot, I promised him to bring you in one piece." With that Lucius shouted an incantation that wiped the room in darkness.

-------------------------

Hermione groaned in pain as she lifted herself up from bed. The last thing she remembered was Draco's father knocking her out cold. She looked around the trashed empty room and felt tears come to her eyes. _He taken Draco. God what am I going to do! _Hermione tried to raise her body but only fell back feeling numb. Hermione's head spinned painfully as the world became pitch black leaving her only to feel the tears that stinged her cheek. _He's gone and I can't do anything, he's ..._


	10. The End

**Author Notez:** For those who waited for this chapter, I'm sorry it took me a while. Writing two stories at the same time is VERY hard specially when I have demanding readers **:p**!**

* * *

**

**Broken**

Chapter 10: The End

A shocking lightening bolt surged his body, making him scream in agony. He tried to force his eyes open but couldn't, something was stopping him from speaking, and seeing. He slowly tried to move his hands but realized he was numb to the core, he couldn't feel anything. He felt lifeless, hopeless...

But one thing ran through his mind. _Hermione._ He didn't know if she was safe or being tortured the way he was. He didn't care what happened to him as long as she was safe, as long as she was all right. Another unexpected blazing lightening surged him, this time causing him to get knocked out.

-------------------------

"HERMIONE! Merlin! Are you okay?!" Ron screamed plopping on her bed as soon as her eyes flung open. She felt a headache coming on and for a moment didn't know what was going on either. She took one glimse of her room, which was a dismal and then screamed falling back on her pillow. Harry plunged to her other side looking down at her, eyes wide open.

"ARE U OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry shouted trying to grab her attention. _Draco!_ Hermione felt tears coming down her cheek.

"Get off! Get off! We have no time, he'll be killed! GET OFF!" Hermione screeched pushing away Ron's tight grip on her shoulders. Ron immediately released her.

"Malfoy? He got Malfoy? When? How?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I got attacked, I don't know what happened to him." Hermione said in a quiet tone as she jumped out of bed and rushed on some jeans over her short shorts and t-shirt over her tank top. She grabbed her wand that was now lying on the foot of her bed after she was knocked out cold.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked confused. Hermione ran to her closet and rushed on a pair of sneakers then looked back at them angrily.

"No time for questions! We have to find him! Now!" Hermione screamed irritated. Harry looked at her a bit amused and a slight worried.

"We don't know where he could be!" Hermione stopped rushing through the door and felt frozen. Harry was right, she didn't know where to go, she didn't know if he even was alive in the slight hours that had passed by. Another river of tears fell down her cheek.

"Contact Dumbledore and the Order!" Hermione said before falling faintly on the floor. She had no idea that the headache got worse as she ran around acting like a lunatic. Harry and Ron gently carried her back to her bed and stared at her.

"Ron will stay here, I'll contact them. Don't faint on us now!" Harry said he gave one quick look at Ron who nodded.

"Don't waste time, go!" Ron said quickly. Harry nodded back and ran out the room.

-------------------------

Draco felt crunches of leaves coming closer and closer to him. He figured that they were in a forest of some sort. Suddenly something slapped him right in face causing him to fall to the side bleeding. The cold touch of rough hands untied the band around his eyes and he realized that it was early in the morning, the sun hasn't even rose. He gazed up to meet the icy stare of Red eyes watching him back.

"Well, well, well.." Voldermort began. "Never in my years of loyal Death Eaters have I had one as stubborn and pathetic as you." Draco glared at him and spit blood out of his mouth which landed inches away from his polished black shoes. "Don't you dare spread your filthy blood on me!" Voldermort screamed kicking Draco right in the center of his chest, which caused him to gasp and fall on his back, gasping for air. A sudden roar of laughter came from the evil wizard that stood before him.

"Already gasping for breath When I haven't even damaged you yet, just your lung pipes." Voldermort smirked broadly at him. Draco tried to raise himself up from the uncomfortable position he was in, but he had no energy and knew he couldn't stand against this venom without a wand.

"Kill me you bastard! It's better then seeing your face!" Draco screamed angrily at him. Voldermort bended down to look him in the eye.

"No one raises their voice at me, and lives to tell about it!" He pointed his wand at Draco's head which made him flinch. _This is it, I'm going to die, I never even got the chance to see her face one last time. _Unexpected tears fell down his eyes trailing down his cheeks.

"PATHETIC! You are crying?! You are the weakest pure blood I have ever meant in my life! Well this will sure make it fun for me...CRUCIO!!" There was a quick red beam that practically drilled his brain into two, which ran down his spine and into the rest of his body. Draco promised himself he wouldn't give in without a fight and sat there taking it in, despite the agonizing pain that he hated so much control his body until it shook.

Voldermort rose to his feet lifting the curse and stared at the boy who panted, spitting blood and looked like he had seen a ghost. Draco slowly shaking looked up at him.

"I can't stand seeing you...I don't need your father around to kill you, your a worthless fool!" Voldermort screamed shaking the very ground Draco sat on. Draco took the moment to close his eyes as Voldermort raised the wand at him, pointing it to Draco's heart. _You'll never know how much I love you...You'll never know.._

"Avada Kadv--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione threw herself at Voldermort causing him to fall to the floor and drop his wand in front of Draco. Harry, Ron, Mad Eye Moody, Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupen ran right after Hermione. Harry pulled her off of Voldermort while Ron ran to Malfoy as he also picked up the thrown wand.

"You okay man?" Draco smirked at him.

"Never been better." Draco whispered as he winced in pain. Ron rolled his eyes and looked back at Voldermort who rose to his feet.

"So..You think touching me will keep this idiot alive, Mud-blood!" Voldermort screamed irritated. Harry glared him down and took out his wand.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry yelled back. He glanced at Hermione as she moved back to where Ron and Draco were.

"HOW DARE U...DIDN'T U LEARN AFTER UR PATHETIC MOTHER AND FATHER DIED!"

"AVADA KADVRA!" Harry's wand blasted a beam of blue light hitting Voldermort right in the heart causing him to fall back, leaving a large hole in his chest. Hermione screamed in shock while Ron looked away. Harry stared and shocked how Voldermort still alive.

"No one gets rid of me, NO ONE!" Voldermort rose to his feet took one hard cold stare at everyone before disappearing into thin air.

"What..what the bloody hell was that?!" Harry screamed falling to floor punching his fists into the ground. "HE DIDN'T DIE! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE!" Ron got up and ran to him who tried to calm him down. Hermione turned around finally realizing the state Draco was in, tears fell down her cheek as she fell to his side watching him. Draco rose his arm, gripping her waist to his and they both softly cried into each others shoulders.

"I thought you were going to die! I thought you were--"

"Shuush! I love you and you know I can't leave you just like that." Draco whispered back. Hermione pulled back and stared at him in the eyes.

"And I love you." Draco took his hand to brush away her tears while she did the same. Then something hit him in his mind, he was still alive and wanted by Voldermort and the Death Eaters. He couldn't risk losing her, he was going to have to change things.

"Hermione..I..." Hermione brushed her trembling finger on his lips causing him to stop. Hermione smiled up at him and used her other hand to brush his blonde hair back that unawarely blocked his left eye.

"Don't say anything, you're a mess, we need to get you to the hospital."


	11. Epilogue: Shattered Dreams

**Authors Notez:** This is the final chappie! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if I should make a Sequel to this story. For those readers and reviewers who loved my story, big thankz!**

* * *

**

**Broken**

**Epilogue: Shattered Dreams**Harry and Ron sat down on the couch watching the Quidditch game on a new bewitched T.V Mr. Weasley gave to Hermione and Harry for a house warming present, although it was an apartment they were sharing. Ron had practically stacked the coffee table with so much junk food that Hermione couldn't see passed the table and on to the sliding door that led to their balcony.

Draco stood there watching the small city as cars busily passed buy. He seemed to be in deep concentration because he jumped the moment Hermione put her hand around his arm. Hermione quickly released him afraid that she had touched a bruise or a stitched cut.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly looking at him stare off into space.

"Nothing, just been thinking." Draco said slowly turning to look at Hermione. Hermione shrugged and wrapped her arms around her self to keep warm from the low wind that blew in her direction. Draco noticed this and embraced her in his arms. They seem to stand like that for a while before she broke free to gaze into his eyes.

"Want to head inside?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and walked inside with Hermione leading the way. Ron was the first to glance up after stuffing himself with some chips. He was static the moment he realized that chips tasted better then any muggle treats that he had.

"Listen guys, do you mind if I watch something else." Harry looked at her frowning.

"Come on, Quidditch comes on once a week. And it's the finals!" Ron squeaked at her after golfing down the remainder of the chips.

"Good Grief!" Hermione said bitterly. She walked off to her room slamming the door behind her. _Draco was becoming distant and Harry and Ron are the worst mates ever! _Her mind went a little bit off but she didn't care. Hermione lay on her bed trying to think through the past few weeks that would make Draco seem so edgy.

"Hermione! Open up." Hermione ignored the banging on the door and through a pillow over her head to block out the sounds.

"It's Draco, please open I need to talk to you." Hermione reluctantly unlocked the door and threw herself back on her bed.

"Come in." Hermione said. He walked in and watched her body lying on the bed watching the ceiling.

"What's up witchu?" Draco asked sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione glared him down, she didn't know what was wrong with her. She suddenly got a mood swing.

"There's nothing up with me. What's the sudden distance with you and me!" Hermione said angrily. Draco took his hand placing it on her cheek and smiled at her.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Hermione had almost fell for that and turned her gaze from him.

"Your not answering my question." Draco took his hand back and shifted himself to lie right next to her on the bed.

"Why would I be distant from you? I was just thinking about Voldermort." Draco said looking up at the ceiling, trying to see what was so interesting that caught her attention away from him. Hermione sat up looking at him.

"Didn't I promise that I will never allow anything to happen, you have me and the rest." Hermione said quietly.

"You don't get it do you? Its my battle, I have to do something before he strikes again." Hermione nodded and climbed on top of him, which made him sit up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Battles can wait. Until then please don't think about Voldermort." Hermione said resting her arms around his neck. Draco smirked at the position they were in.

"What do you suppose I should think about?" Hermione gave out a small giggle only to be hushed by his kiss. Hermione felt whole whenever they kissed and she never felt anything better. She parted his lips with her tongue as he did the same teasingly. He allowed the kiss to deepen and Hermione moaned as his hands ran down her back. Hermione stopped the kiss only to hear faint murmurs outside her door. Suddenly Harry walked right in and immediately closed his eyes and turned his back.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed climbing off of Draco who couldn't help but laugh. Hermione glared at Draco which made him be quiet.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed back.

"This is my room, don't you know how to knock!" Harry took that as a cue to turn around.

"Sorry! I just came to apologize but I see your..umm..busy." Hermione turned scarlet red as she walked up to him.

"Next time KNOCK! For bloody sakes!" Harry looked down and scratched his head.

"I better leave then...sorry 'Mione." She could tell he was sincerly sorry and her tone soften.

"It's okay. I should have just locked my room." Hermione waited untill he went down the hall and out of site before she closed the door. She fumbled to lock the door, embarrassed. _What if he tells Ron? Urgh! It was wrong for him to catch me like that. _Hermione slowly turned around and closed her eyes breathing in trying to take this little embarrassment out of her mind. When she opened her eyes Draco stood inches away from her only wearing boxers.

"Where were we?" Draco winked placing his hands on her waist pulling her against him. Hermione smirked at him playfully. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Hermione pulled back from his embrace and told him to turn around. Draco arched his eye brow in wonder and complied. Hermione rushed off of her blue tank top and black jeans. Then she seductively placed a finger on his shoulder and traced it around until she reached the opposite side. He turned his head to look at her. Hermione stood there only wearing a black bra and black laced panties. He bent his head and kissed her lips hungrily. Hermione obliged placing her hands in his hair. Draco kissed her as though he will never kiss again, his tongue searching, tracing ever part of her mouth. He stopped, disconnecting the kiss to watch the breathless Hermione flutter her eyes open.

He pulled her legs up and carried her down to her bed. Once she landed gracefully he planted kisses down on her bare belly and back up to the center of her chest. Hermione at the same time rubbed his arms persisting for him to continue. He arched her back only to unhook the bra and watched her eyes intensely. She watched him back smiling until the bra came off completely. He then kissed her on her neck sucking the sensitive skin that made her toes curl. Enjoying the reaction he got from her, he placed his hands on top of her breast gently rubbing them.

"So how badly do you want me?" He asked seductively brushing his lips against her skin.

"Don't taunt me! You know I want you." Hermione said a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on now baby, don't get mad." Draco winked up at her and kissed her lips. Hermione placed her hands in his hair once again.

"I'm not." Hermione kissed him hard practically bruising his lips to prove she couldn't wait. Draco understood her demand and traced his fingers down her waist to her hips gently pulling down her panties. Hermione arched her hips to help him out and quickly her panties fell down her knees. She kicked it to the side and gazed back into his eyes full of lust.

He placed his finger down her inner thigh as his lips trailed down her body kissing her hardened nipples. Hermione bit her lip only making him to push his finger deep inside. Hermione closed her eyes but still held her moans afraid for her friends to hear. Draco noticing this placed and another finger inside her and rubbed her bud with his thumb.

Hermione gave up trying to hold it in any longer and released a whimpered moan. Draco smiling went back to sucking her breasts. Hermione continued to moan every time he sucked hard and stopped to playfully tease her nipple. His fingers continued to make a rough motion causing her body to shake in anticipation. When she had finally reach her climax, Hermione gave out one last moan gripping his arms. Draco slowly took his fingers out and placed another kiss on her lips before towering over her as he took off his boxers. Hermione watched his muscular body flex as he was completely naked in front of her. Hermione smirked.

"Now were even." Draco gave a small chuckle and licked her lower lip as his hands planted on her hips. He placed himself inside her and Hermione groaned gripping the sides of the sheets. Draco took her hands with his and pulled it above her head as he winked at her.

"No gripping allowed if it's not my body." He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and began grinding into her slowly. Hermione fell into the beat and joined the rythmatic thrusts. Hermione gave out another moan and knowing she had to hold something. She gripped his shoulders which caused him to move closer to her allowing her to wrap her arms around him. He continued to thrust almost about to reach the climax. _Oh.._

"God!" Hermione screamed who couldn't hold it back any longer. Finally they had gone over the edge and landed back into each others arms. They both laid there panting breathlessly.

"Hermione?" He said after ten minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked. He looked at her before smirking.

"I'm anything but God." Hermione slightly punched him on the shoulder before laying her head on his chest.

"As long as your mines." Hermione whispered. Draco sighed and gently brushed her hair with his free hand.

-------------------------

Hermione woke up not knowing why and turned over to look if Draco was okay. She stretched her arm and realized she was alone in bed. Hermione sprang up afraid something might have happened only to find a small piece of parchment on Draco's pillow. Hermione frowned at the letter ripping it open from the red seal.

Dear Hermione,

First and foremost, I love you. I know we've had our differences over the years in Hogwarts and surprisingly found love for each other. A few months ago I would have never expected to fall for you. I would probably hex the person who said I would. But you made my horrible life bearable every day. Your the only one in my life who loved and cared for me. Your love was the only thing that kept me going and it's hard to explain. Hard to explain that I can't be the one for you, the one to take care of you, the one to love you and bare children with you, the one to grow old with you. I know it never occurred to me earlier but it makes perfect sense now. I can't give you the life you deserve. I will always be on the run, what kind of lover would I be if I'm always running around? What kind of father would I be if I can't be there to love them?

As I write this I feel like I walked right out of heaven. I see clearer now, I'm doing this for you. To make sure that you are able to build a life with someone who can care for you. I want you to continue your studies and become an Aurora, don't hold your dreams back because of me. Ever since Potter had tempted Voldermort who still roams around this earth, I know I'm not safe. The Order of the Pheniox can't always be there to protect me. I must do this on my own. I don't want you involved in any of this at all because I couldn't bare it if you died for the sake of trying to help me out.

I thank you for your hospitality, your loyalty and your trust in me. I pray that you won't hate me for what I have to do. I'm not telling you where I am going or what I will be doing. But I promise this to you, I will come back Hermione when I know I can be all that I have mentioned earlier. Don't cry for me, Hermione. I'm not worth the tears at this moment. I love you to death, I wish you well in the future. I know Potter and Weasley aren't on my side but I thank them as well for saving me back there along with your help. Until then baby girl, I pray the best for you.

P.S. I kind of took all your healing potions. Sorry.

Love,

Draco Malfoy...don't forget me.

Hermione threw the parchment in tears, she couldn't hold back the tears that escaped her eyes. She threw his pillow on the floor as well in frustration. She cried her eyes out right then and there on her bed.

"STUPID BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? HOW?!" Hermione screamed angrily. She had just lost the love of her life. Draco, the only one she knew that was meant for her, had left her unaware. It was a few hours ago when they had made love, now she lay on her bed caressing the sheets on his side of the bed. "I love you...I..love..you." Hermione repeated to herself curling herself to her side still crying uncontrollably.

Hermione couldn't hear the door slam open and Harry rush over to the side of her bed only wearing boxers. "Hermione, are you okay? Where's Malfoy?" Hermione raised her self and cried onto his shoulder not being able say a word without stuttering. She couldn't care less that she only wore a bra and panties, her life had just fallen apart.

Harry noticed the parchment on the floor and picked it up. Hermione brushed her tears away watching him read it silently. His expressions changed from confused to sad to horror.

"Oh 'Mione!" Harry embraced her in his arms as he brushed her hair. "I'm so sorry." Hermione breathed in hard and laid her head on his shoulders closing her red stinging eyes. Harry and Hermione stayed in that position for almost half an hour when Hermione finally disconnected it. She took his hand in hers and started sniffling.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked gazing into his green eyes looking for an answer she knew wasn't there. Harry didn't know what to say to her, until he remembered something Professor Dumbledore had once said to him during his years in Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" He said worriedly. Hermione met his gaze and waited for him to continue. He rubbed his other hand up and down her arm. "I'm not going to tell you to run after him or to wait for him. I never been in this situation. Love is a complicated thing but I can only give you an advice someone wise once had told me." Hermione nodded waiting for him to finish. He stopped rubbing her arm and placed both her hands in his. "If you love someone, let them go, if they come back to you, that's when you know they're yours."


End file.
